


Chadstiel my guy

by SubtEXt



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtEXt/pseuds/SubtEXt
Summary: Castiel meets Chadiel while rebuilding heaven and they build a relationship.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Chadstiel my guy

**Author's Note:**

> Chadiel is my favorite character and he was created by Cringelizard on tiktok. I wrote this on my phone and did not edit. Enjoy

Even after being saved him from the empty all he thought about was Dean. Rebuilding heaven kept him busy but the pull he felt toward the elder Winchester was nearly impossible to ignore. He wanted Dean to live a long, happy and uncomplicated life and that meant keeping his distance, that is what he did. 

He focused on making heaven perfect for Dean. He wanted to build something Dean would be proud of. With the help of Jack and a couple other angels Cas hadn't met before now, they were getting the job done. 

Melissiel and Chadiel were formerly low ranking angels who played a big part to the new heaven construction. "It's such a dope idea to have everyone just chill with their homies in heaven. I'm just saying that adding some divine Pizza Huts would also be dope." Cas watched the two angels argue. "Oh my Jack, Chadiel, humans in heaven don't even need to eat!". Melissiel huffed. 

"Chadiel is right, humans new to the afterlife might find comfort in the familiarity." Cas interrupted them. Chadiel smiled brightly at Cas. "You get it my guy." Melisiel rolled her eyes and turned away, hiding a small smile. 

As the pieces of heaven started coming together, Cas began to think of them as friends. Melissiel reminded him of Claire, sarcastic and rough around the edges but a secret softie. Chadiel however, was unlike anyone he had ever known. He was (to use an ironic human phrase) down to earth. Kind, thoughtful and completely as he seemed, there was never a need to wonder what he was feeling or thinking. 

Spending time (though time moves much differently in heaven) with such a kind person filled a small part of the emptiness he felt at not having Dean. 

Opening up to Chadiel had felt natural, something he had never done with anyone before. He told him about Dean, about Hell, rebelling and causing the angels to fall. He told him about purgatory and Naomi and the Mark. Castiel told him about confessing his love and sacrificing himself. 

Chadiel only ever met him with understanding and empathy. "That is such a bummer!". Placing his hand on Cas' shoulder, he looked into Castiel's eyes with genuine concern. "I think you're like... the most rad celestial being in all the realms." Their eyes locked and Castiel found it hard to look away. 

Their gazes lingered a moment too long before Chad broke contact, turning away with a blush. "You're also totally God's dad which is mad lit." 

Castiel knew this feeling. With Dean it had felt like an unstoppable force, dangerous and out of his control. With Chadiel it felt like watching a garden grow he didn't realize they had planted. 

Melissiel seemed to take notice of the shift in their relationship, creating reasons to pair them up whenever possible. "Jack is God. I think we got this covered. You two go make angelic laser tag or whatever idiotic idea you're working on." She disappeared, not waiting for a response. 

"Angelic laser tag sounds pretty sick right?" Chadiel sent him a hopeful look. "To my knowledge, laser tag does not make one ill." Cas squinted in confusion, tilting his head at the bark of laughter Chad let out in response. "I meant that it sounds fun." 

Together they chose where to place laser tag around the entirety of heaven. "It would be a crime not to play." Chadiel said, handing him a velcro vest with a plastic gun attached. 

Unable to say no to the other angels enthusiasm, Cas strapped himself into the vest and nodded to signal he was ready. As soon as the game began Chadiel shot him in the chest and sprinted away, laughing. Castiel stood still for a moment longer before following after him. 

They spent mortal hours playing, Castiel becoming addicted to hearing Chadiel laugh with joy every time he got a shot on him. Unable to hold back his own small chuckles, he found he was enjoying the game more than he thought he would. 

"I believe the humans will enjoy this addition." He admitted as they packed away their vests. "I'm telling you, you can't go wrong with Laser T". Their eyes met and held. 

Castiel's eyes flicked down to Chadiels lips. Chad's tongue darted out to moisten them. If Cas had been human he would have passed out from lack of oxygen. 

Chadiel looked away "water parks would be hella tight for our next heavenly endeavor" he looked back at Cas and smiled "I want to kiss you" Castiel said simply, stepping closer 

Chadiel smiled cautiously meeting Castiels eyes. "I would be down". He responded, voice softer than usual. Their lips met for just a brief moment but Castiel's mind sored. This is someone he wanted who wanted him back. Someone he was allowed to have. 

There was still an emptiness inside his chest where Dean belonged and Chadiel couldn't fill that, Castiel didn't need him to. Chadiel had carved his own place into his heart and Cas planned to keep him firmly in place.


End file.
